Anjo de Gelo
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort]O que uma estranha promessa feita a uma criança poderia acarretar para o futuro? Enfim, como uma pessoa do nada poderia se transformar na unica fonte de coragem para um aprendiz de cavaleiro.Primeira parte o romance Aishi e Kamus


**Oi pessoal...**

**Bem, estou aqui pra apresentar a minha mais nova fic de Saint Seya. Ela faz parte da trilogia "A saga de uma nova vida". Em Anjo de Gelo, eu coloco de uma forma mais resumida como foi que Kamus e Aishi se encontraram pela primeira vez. Originalmente era pra existir apenas a fic Troca Equivalente, mas iriam ficar muitas lacunas e a história daria muitas voltas até chegar no assunto mais importante. Por isso resolvi transforma-la em uma trilogia, contando desde quando eles se conheceram, se encontraram "modo de falar" na batalha de Hades e como aconteceu o reencontro entre eles. **

**A saga de uma nova vida, é a trilogia inspirada em todas as fases de Saint Seya, que mostra de forma resumida como os Sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena ganharam mais uma chance de viver nessa Era. E a parte principal, quem foi o responsável por isso. Como toda pessoa não é perfeita, procuro mostrar de uma forma menos explicativa e ativa, como seria a vida desses cavaleiros sabendo que agora podem viver como qualquer pessoa comum, vivendo com seus acertos e erros.**

**Então vamos ao que interessa...**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas a protagonista é uma criação unica e exclusiva minha.**

* * *

**Anjo de Gelo**

**Sibéria...**

Uma pobre criança de mais ou menos seis anos corria em meio aquele inferno gelado. Cabelos de verde-esmeralda e olhos de mesmo tom, era a única coisa a destacar-se em meio a tanto branco, como sua pele alva que facilmente se perderia pela neve. Mas não poderia permanecer mais tempo naquela baixa temperatura se não acabaria com uma hipotermia.

O vento frio acoitava lhe a face. A visão já começava dar sinais de que iria falhar. Até que não sentiu mais as pernas e o corpo começou a cair já desacordado de encontro à neve. Mas esse choque nunca aconteceu.

**Não muito longe dali...**

Numa cabana modesta, porem bem provida. Um homem de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados andava de um lado a outro da sala, com o cenho franzido de preocupação.

-Onde você se meteu Kamus, com essa tempestade? – ele falou para si, parando de andar e olhando para a janela, onde podia olhar a tempestade de gelo que caia fora da casa. O jovem mestre permanecia inquieto, alguma coisa estava errada, mas ele não conseguia saber o que era.

**--- flash back ---**

Kamus lutava contra a neve tentando atravessa-la. Em seus poucos anos de vida era um jovem determinado que não se intimidava por pouco, mas aquela tempestade tinha realmente o assustado. Tentava voltar pra casa de seu mestre, mas Zéfiro parecia empenhado em impedi-lo de continuar. Mas iria tentar até o fim ou morreria lutando.

Afinal porque sairá com aquele tempo? Simples, em meio a uma conversa com o mestre. O mesmo lhe dissera que se não se esforçasse para treinar nunca conseguiria tornar-se um sagrado cavaleiro e que deveria pelo menos controlar o próprio cosmo ao quebrar as paredes de gelo, coisa que ele ainda não conseguia. Com a auto-confiança abalada e o orgulho ferido ele decidira ir até a encosta nevada para treinar sem a presença do mestre e provar ao mesmo que conseguia fazer sozinho. Mas ser pego por aquela tempestade estava fora de seus planos.

Quando sentiu seu corpo ficar dormente e pender para frente nunca queda que para si pareceu lenta, antes de desmaiar, pensou ser o fim.

Mas a queda não veio e antes de tocar o chão, um par de delicados braços o amparou. Ao mesmo tempo em que ao lado do garoto a imagem de uma bela jovem de cabelos dourados e longas asas brancas se materializava.

**Ela não era humana, mas ele nunca saberia disso...**

Rapidamente ela envolveu-lhe entre as asas, aquecendo aquele frágil corpo com seu cosmo. Antes de magicamente desaparecer.

**---fim do flash back---**

**Na cabana...**

O jovem mestre já se preparava para sair na tempestade quando ouviu delicadas batidas na porta.

-Quem será a essas horas? – ele perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia a porta, abrindo-a em seguida para deparar-se com a cena de uma jovem de pele alva e cabelos dourados, vestindo um casaco branco de peles, o fitando curiosamente. – O que deseja srta?

-Acho que o sr deve estar preocupado com o pequeno? – ela disse com um sorriso gentil, mostrando lhe os braços, onde uma criança de faces serenas dormia encolhida.

-Kamus, por Deus. O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado, pegando o garoto no colo e indo na direção do pequeno sofá de frente para a lareira.

Sem se importar com a jovem que o olhava curiosamente da porta, pois não ousara entrar sem ser convidada. O jovem mestre tentava socorrer o pupilo de pegar uma possível pneumonia. Enrolando-o com varias cobertas e aproximando ainda mais o sofá da lareira acesa.

Depois de prestar o auxilio necessário para o pupilo, ele voltou-se para a jovem que esperava na porta.

-Oh! Desculpe srta. Por favor, entre; ele disse. Assim que ela entrou, ele indicou-lhe uma poltrona para ela sentar-se. – Obrigado por traze-lo até mim, não sei nem como lhe agradecer srta; ele disse com um sorriso sem graça, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja levemente arrepiada.

-Não precisa se incomodar com isso, eu estava de passagem por aqui quando o encontrei; ela justificou.

-Deixe-me pelo menos lhe oferecer um chá; ele disse;

-Obrigada, eu aceito; ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

-Só um momento; ele falou atravessando uma porta que provavelmente o levaria a cozinha.

A lenha na lareira trepidava. Trazendo aquela casa uma doce sensação de calor e segurança.

Enquanto ele não voltava. Ela silenciosamente se aproximou do garotinho dormindo sentando-se na beirada do sofá. Com um gesto delicado afagou-lhe o longo cabelo verde-esmeralda. Imersa em pensamentos não o notou abrir os expressivos olhos verdes e fitá-la intrigado num misto de curiosidade e incerteza. Não sabia quem era ela, mas sentia-se bem assim.

-Quem é a srta? – ele perguntou rouco embora o sotaque francês sobrepujasse o russo, chamando-lhe a atenção. O mais curioso fora o fato dela entende-lo perfeitamente como se fosse lhe uma conterrânea. Em vez de assustar-se, ela apenas lhe deu um belo sorriso, que por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, fê-lo corar.

-Me chamo Aishi; ela disse lhe estendendo a mão, que logo ele aceitou, retirando o braço de baixo das cobertas.

-Muito prazer. Me chamo Kamus; ele respondeu.

-Eu sei; foi a única coisa que ela disse, dando-lhe um olhar misterioso.

-Foi a srta que me salvou? – ele perguntou timidamente, recebendo como resposta apenas um aceno afirmativo. – Obrigado! – ele respondeu com a voz ainda rouca.

-Vejo que já acordou; Aishi não pode responder pois o mestre apareceu de volta, carregando nos braços uma bandeja com três xícaras fumegantes.

-Mestre! – Kamus falou constrangido.

-Explicações depois Kamus, agora beba; ele disse se aproximando e entregando-lhe uma das xícaras. – Srta;

-Obrigada! Mas por favor, pode me chamar de Aishi; ela completou.

-Arg! O que é isso? – Kamus perguntou pro mestre fazendo uma careta, indicando que não era muito agradável o gosto do chá destinado a ele.

-Isso não é importante agora beba; o mestre disse fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão. – Ah! Srta Aishi, me desculpe à curiosidade, mas o que faz na Sibéria nessa época? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Estou de férias e resolvi visitar a região; ela mentiu, de forma convincente, mas mentiu. – "Sinto muito, mas não posso contar quem realmente sou... Não ainda"; ela pensou.

-Desculpe, mas é estranho. Normalmente as pessoas procuram distancia daqui com essa temporada; o jovem mestre disse com um sorriso gentil, embora estivesse meio desconfiado.

-Realmente; ela disse meio pensativa. – Mas é que eu nunca gostei de lugares quentes; ela respondeu depois de uma pausa dando um suave riso, que magicamente fora o suficiente para dissipar todas as duvidas do mestre quanto a sua pessoa. – Mas e o sr, porque vive aqui? Her! Se não se importa em responder; ela disse tímida.

-Não sei se a srta acreditaria; ela respondeu, tomando um ultimo gole do chá.

-Porque não tenta? – ela falou curiosa.

-O meu mestre esta me treinando para ser o cavaleiro de Aquário; Kamus inocentemente se intrometeu na conversa.

-Oh! Então você pretende se tornar um Santo Guerreiro de Athena? – ela perguntou num misto de curiosidade e admiração. – "Como uma criança tão pequena aceita se sujeitar a treinar num lugar como esse, ai, ai, ai, pelo visto as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que eu imaginava, e mais uma guerra pode esta por vir"; ela pensou, quando um brilho triste passou por seus olhos quase imperceptível.

-Como sabe sobre os Cavaleiros de Athena, srta? – O mestre de Kamus perguntou tenso.

-É que aonde moro, muitas crianças foram mandadas para lá, com a intenção de passarem por um rigoroso treinamento e tornarem-se cavaleiros; ela respondeu. – "Bem, pelo menos isso é verdade, Chipre há essas horas deve estar sendo ponto de encontro de um monte de crianças, pelo menos pelos próximos quatro anos"; ela pensou.

-E aonde a srta mora? – Kamus perguntou, como se lesse os pensamentos do mestre.

-Chipre, eu sei o que esta pensando, a Grécia é um lugar muito quente; ela disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador. – Por isso estou viajando por lugares frios; ela completou calmamente.

-Entendo! – o mestre falou mais conformado.

-E então Kamus, sendo um futuro cavaleiro de Athena, o que estava fazendo no meio daquele gelo? – Aishi perguntou curiosa, vendo o menino corar furiosamente com o olhar intenso.

-Her! Bem... Sabe;

-Kamus sabe que não gosto quando não consegue terminar as frases; o mestre o repreendeu.

-Desculpe! Mas é que eu estava querendo treinar sozinho, queria conseguir quebrar aquela parede, só que a tempestade...; Ele não terminou a frase, pois uma solitária lagrima rolou de sua face, sendo amparada pelo polegar na jovem que reteu o caminho que ela fazia. Indo parar no queixo do garoto para erguer lhe o rosto.

-Não há porque se envergonhar disso Kamus, mas você deveria saber que treinar sozinho pode ser muito perigoso e seu mestre não esta aqui só pra te torturar; ela disse dando uma piscada marota que pareceu anima-lo. – Aposto que você só queria provar que conseguiria sozinho, não é? – ela perguntou pra ele, Kamus pareceu hesitar olhando pra cima e deparando-se com o olhar intrigado do mestre sob a jovem.

-Sim; ele respondeu por fim voltando a encara-la.

-Entenda uma coisa Kamus. A determinação é a característica mais memorável de um cavaleiro, com esse sentimento você pode cometer milagres; ela disse vendo a curiosidade se manifestar nos olhos do garoto. – Mas o orgulho é seu maior veneno; ela completou com um tom de vez meio sombrio.

-O orgulho? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Exatamente. Às vezes as pessoas que são muito orgulhosas... Muito mesmo; ela acentuou. – Ficam cegas para as coisas ao redor, ignoram o que é importante e se esquecem que também são humanas e podem errar... Ate mesmo cavaleiros; ela disse enrolando os dedos em uma mecha de cabelo dele, como se fosse para tirar lhe um pouco a tensão.

-Mas se eu me tornar um cavaleiro, não vou poder ter orgulho dessa conquista? – ele perguntou triste.

-Não é esse tipo de orgulho que eu digo, criança; ela respondeu pacientemente. – O orgulho a que me refiro é aquele que por vezes nos obrigam a fazer as coisas erradas, como desobedecer alguém só porque foi contrariado; ela disse sorriso, vendo-o corar.

-O mestre disse que eu não consigo concentrar nem meu cosmo, eu só queria provar que posso; ele respondeu meio indignado para o mestre, como se o culpasse por isso. Mas o mestre apenas sorriu, como se estivesse gostando do sermão que o pupilo estava levando. Ainda mais por não conseguir às vezes driblar aquele orgulho indomável que o pequeno demonstrava ter e que o fazia agir muitas vezes sem pensar.

Aishi apenas o olhava intrigada, como se estudasse cada movimento do garoto, havia alguma coisa nele que ela não sabia ao certo o que lhe atraia tanto a atenção.

-Kamus, responda me uma coisa. Porque quer se tornar cavaleiro?

-Eu quero me tornar muito forte pra poder defender as pessoas mais fracas para que elas não sofram; ele respondeu convicto.

-Que bom, espero que seus objetivos se tornem realidade; ela disse sorrindo. – Então me prometa que vai ser um bom garoto para o seu mestre e que vai obedece-lo.

-Mas...; Ele tentou contestar, mas ela o cortou com um erguer de mão.

-Pense bem... Imagine que quando você se tornar o Cavaleiro de Aquário você também terá que treinar um pupilo; ela falou, vendo-o se aquietar como se pensasse na possibilidade. – Ai, como você conseguiria treina-lo se ele fosse tão ou mais orgulhos que você e não lhe ouvisse? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu o congelava; Kamus sugeriu eloqüente.

-Agora que você falou, até que não seria uma ma idéia adotar esse método; O mestre se manifestou com um sorriso maldoso pro garoto que engoliu em seco. – Eu nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

-Mestre. Her! Tipo... Eu não tava falando sério; ele rapidamente concertou, agitando nervosamente os braços.

-Não se preocupe, quando chegar a hora você vai saber o que fazer; ela disse bagunçando lhe as madeixas.

-Como sabe que vou conseguir? – ele perguntou meio deprimido. – Como meu mestre disse nem meu cosmo eu consigo queimar.

-Confio em você Kamus; ela respondeu. – E se um dia você precisar de ajuda eu aparecerei pra você; ela disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Promete? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Prometo! E eu me tornaria uma amazona se isso fosse lhe ajudar; ela disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador. – Mas você precisa prometer que não vai desistir e vai se esforçar para ser um bom cavaleiro;

-Eu prometo; ele respondeu com um belo sorriso.

-Agora descanse criança; ela disse olhando para a janela e vendo a tempestade cessar; - Porque agora eu preciso ir; ela disse se levantando, mas ele segurou lhe pelo braço.

-Porque você vai embora? – ele perguntou com um olhar triste.

-Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer antes de ir pra casa, mas nos vemos algum dia; ela disse depositando lhe um beijo na testa carinhosamente e se afastando. Viu o jovem fechar os olhos e rapidamente pegar no sono. – Obrigada pelo chá sr; ela disse colocando sob uma mesinha a xícara.

-Por nada, mas é eu que lhe agradeço srta; ele disse lhe fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia.

-Pelo que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Kamus nunca quis me ouvir quando eu lhe falava que esse orgulho todo dele ainda o colocaria em perigo. Mas agora a srta falando ele parece ter entendido; ele disse a acompanhando até a porta.

-Ele só precisa de confiança, sr; ela disse vendo o olhar confuso do mestre. – Antes de querer que ele confie em você para aceitar todo o treinamento, precisa deixa-lo confiar em si mesmo, ele camufla a insegurança dele com o orgulho e rebeldia. Mas isso não é pra lhe contrariar, ele apenas tem medo de fracassar e decepcionar aqueles que confiam nele.

-Agora entendo! – ele disse pensativo. – Srta, se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta?

-Não, qual é?

-Porque prometeu a Kamus que se encontrariam algum dia, sendo que existe a possibilidade de nunca mais se verem? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-Sr eu não faço promessas que não posso cumprir, se eu disse a Kamus que se um dia ele precisar de mim estarei a seu lado. Pode ter certa que lá eu estarei; ela completou descendo os degraus da porta.

-Ele não pode perceber, mas eu sim. O que alguém como você esta fazendo por aqui? – ele tornou a perguntar com uma postura tensa e a face séria.

-Não se preocupe, não sou nenhum enviado de Poseidon ou Hades; ela completou. – Eu apenas estava passando por aqui, e como vocês costumam dizer. Encontrei o Kamus por ironia do destino; ela completou com um meio sorriso. – Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir.

-Uma ultima pergunta; ele falou hesitante, mas prosseguiu ao vê-la assentir que continuasse. – Quem é a srta realmente?

-Alguns dizem que comigo o caos e a ordem andam e que as controvérsias do amor e do ódio se fundem... Mas que no fim tudo se encaixa harmoniosamente nesse ciclo da vida; ela disse enigmaticamente. – Mas no fim, eu represento apenas a razão.

-Compreendo; ele disse sério. – Espero realmente que vocês se encontrem algum dia; ele sussurrou.

-Adeus cavaleiro! Mas lembre-se de uma coisa; ela disse olhando-o seriamente, fazendo um arrepio cruzar as costas do mestre. – Antes de você querer que o Kamus confie em você e passe a lhe obedecer, porque não experimenta confiar também em suas próprias habilidades como mestre; ela sugeriu.

-Acho que tem razão, deveria ter percebido que essa minha insegurança como mestre era o que atrasava o desenvolvimento dele.

-Não se preocupe, erros acontecem. E há coisas que não podemos mudar, mas podemos fazer diferente numa próxima vez; ela disse caminhando para o meio da neve.

-Adeus! – o mestre disse num sussurro acenando em despedida, mas estancou impressionado.

A jovem caminhara mais ou menos dez passos de distancia, quando de suas costas surgiram um par de asas brancas que se alongaram. Alguns flocos de neve caiam por sua cabeça, mas ela não parecia se importar.

Num bater de asas uma onde de neve ergueu-se em volta da jovem e quando os flocos caíram no chão revelaram apenas o nada. Ela se fora, da mesma forma que chegara... Despercebida!

O jovem mestre ainda permaneceu um tempo olhando para a neve que outrora ela se encontrava.

-Eu realmente gostaria de viver para ver o dia que eles vão se encontrar de novo; ele sussurrou para o vento.

**Quatro anos depois...**

**Grécia...**

Uma fileira de vários garotos se organizava dentro do Coliseu. O santuário estava agitando, cavaleiros, aspirantes, mestres e aprendizes, esperavam pacientemente a entrada do mestre regente.

Andando imponentemente até o centro da arena. Um homem, completamente coberto por túnicas e uma mascara inexpressiva em sua face. Começou a falar.

-Estamos aqui reunidos em nome de Athena para nomear a nova geração dos Sagrados Cavaleiros. Como sabem, os Cavaleiros de Ouro ao total serão doze, que ocuparam os Sagrados Templos ao pé da montanha; ele falou apontando para a vista que se erguia atrás do Coliseu, onde estavam as casas zodiacais. – Na seqüência, vinte quatro entre cavaleiros e amazonas serão honrados com as armaduras de prata; ele completou e logo em seguida começou a chamá-los nome por nome.

De uma parte mais afastada da arena, uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados com roupas de amazona e a inexpressiva mascara ocultava-se apenas esperando o pronunciamento de Grande Mestre. Os jovens cavaleiros de ouro foram os últimos a serem chamados, ela esperava paciente até chegar ao décimo primeiro.

-Kamus, em nome de Athena eu lhe ofereço a sagrada armadura de Aquário; O grande mestre disse lhe entregando a urna dourada com o símbolo de uma mulher segurando um jarro inclinado sobre o ombro direito.

Aquele que há alguns anos trás fora uma criança, agora era um belo homem de longos verde-esmeralda num tom mais escuro. Dessa vez ele não se perderia mais na neve, já que ali não existia isso, mas ainda sim, todo o seu ser transpirava a confiança e segurança. O porte imponente e o orgulho estampado em seus olhos. Dirigiu-se à frente do grande mestre fazendo uma reverencia antes de se afastar com a urna nas mãos. Outro cavaleiro foi chamado e a cerimônia terminou.

Rodinhas em todos os cantos da arena começaram a se formar. Com vários cavaleiros se apresentando uns aos outros e começando calorosas conversar e possivelmente uma grande amizade.

Kamus olhando para os lados, como se procurasse por algo. Notou o mestre conversando com uma amazona e os olhou intrigado. Parecia que já a conhecia de algum lugar. Mas não se atreveu a se aproximar, mesmo porque logo um outro cavaleiro de ouro apareceu a sua frente, tirando lhe a atenção do mestre. Se apresentando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios como sendo o cavaleiro de escorpião.

-E então? – o jovem mestre perguntou olhando para a amazona.

-O que? – ela perguntou. Era impossível saber se ela sorria ou estava séria. Pois uma inexpressiva mascara cobria sua face angelical. Fora algo bem ousado ir ao santuário de Athena, mas quem disse que ela se importava com isso.

-Não vai falar com ele?

-Porque? Eu deveria? – ela perguntou. Por baixo da mascara ela tinha um olhar hesitante por mais que não demonstrasse.

-Você prometeu encontra-lo de novo; ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu disse que se ele precisasse algum dia de mim eu estaria a seu lado; ela respondeu eloqüente. – Mas não se preocupe, ainda pretendo cumprir a minha promessa.

-Entendo! Vai ficar quanto tempo no santuário? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Já estou indo embora, só vim ver mesmo a entrega das armaduras; ela respondeu.

-Então! – ele começou hesitante. – Nos encontramos algum dia? – ele perguntou.

-Não costumo fazer promessas que não posso cumprir; ela respondeu, mas notou o olhar amuado do jovem mestre. – Pois infelizmente o meu tempo ainda corre de forma diferente da de vocês. Pode ser que sim como pode ser que não. Por isso não prometo nada que eu não tenha certeza e que não dependa de mim para realizar.

-Então isso é um Adeus? – ele perguntou a fitando de forma intensa, como se sua visão fosse capaz de ultrapassar a barreira que a mascara lhe impunha e olhar uma ultima vez a face angelical da deusa que um dia salvara a vida de seu pupilo e talvez até mesmo a sua como mestre.

-Exato! – e com isso ela foi se afastando até sair completamente do Coliseu, dando um ultimo aceno para o antigo **Cavaleiro de Aquário. **

**Desaparecendo por fim...**

O antigo cavaleiro ainda permaneceu um tempo olhando o local por onde ela sairá até sentir alguém colocar lhe uma mão no ombro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, mestre? – Kamus perguntou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo inquieto.

-Não! Porque? – o mestre falou, voltando-se pra ele.

-Por nada, agora a pouco vi o sr falando com uma amazona, agora esta aqui sozinho olhando pro nada; ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Menino, não é porque você é o novo cavaleiro de Aquário que vou deixar você falar assim, ainda tenho idade para te deixar com problemas; ele disse com um sorriso.

-Só estava brincando; ele se justificou passando a mão nervosamente pela franja. – Mas quem era ela? – ele perguntou curioso.

-...; O mestre ficou um tempo pensando, quando deu-se conta de que ainda não havia respondido e Kamus o olhava de forma curiosa. – Uma amiga... Uma velha amiga; ela completou quase num sussurro.

-Se o sr diz; ele falou com ar descrente.

-Kamus, já não esta na hora de você ir conhecer o Templo de Aquário não? – o mestre perguntou.

-Já entendi, pare com as perguntas ou te congelo; ele disse imitando a postura séria do mestre.

-Vai logo garoto; o mestre disse.

Logo o mesmo cavaleiro que lhe interrompera o contato visual com o mestre e a estranha amazona apareceu chamando-lhe para ir conhecer os Templos. Seguindo com ele, o novo cavaleiro preparava-se para a nova vida que levaria. Inserta, porém ele estaria seguro de que conseguiria.

O jovem mestre ainda lançou um ultimo olhar para a saída alternativa do Coliseu, antes de ir falar com o Grande Mestre e retirar-se do santuário.

Um futuro inserto espera aqueles jovens guerreiros que juraram a si mesmos e ao mundo serem seus eternos defensores, mesmo que mudem as estações, promessas sejam feitas. Mas ainda chegaria o tempo daquela promessa feita sob uma tempestade de gelo ser cumprida.

#Fim#

**E então pessoal :)**

**Bem, essa é a segunda vez que posto essa fic, a primeira eu havia deixado como se fosse haver uma continuação, mas como ela só acontece em Ajuda Divina eu mudei um pouco o final.**

**Mas e aio que acharam? Mandem reviews please...**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**

* * *

**Nota**: o nome Aishi é a primeira parte da palavra Aishiteru /Eu te amo em Japonês/. Quando o personagem foi criado para a história Troca Equivalente. Esse nome foi escolhido, pois a protagonista, no caso Harmonia também era uma deusa do amor, então esse nome veio a calhar, porque eu sofro de um terrível mal que é a 'falta de criatividade para dar nome às pessoas' e por uma coincidência do destino, esse nome ficou bom a meu ver para o personagem.**Inicio: 29/11/05**

**Termino: 15/12/05**


End file.
